It Can Happen
by RedRose722
Summary: The team get a mission to find a missing team member of Falcon Fighters. Falco finds her. Will love sprout? Falco x Tohru. [Not from Fruit Baskets, just incase you were wondering.]


This is a story I've written of Starfox and It's based off of Starfox Assault. It's still not done yet, but I'll _try_ and keep this story going. As you can see from my last story, I have not written in years, and back then I had grammar and punctuation problems. Eek, but I assure you it's all fixed. I suppose I'll start typing up my story now. ;;

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox Assault.**

&

The Great Fox, a well-known vessel carrying only Corneria's best team. Star Fox. General Pepper's holographic image gleamed in, ready to assign a mission. NUS 64, also known as Rob, brought a microphone close to his mouth, pressing a button. He spoke, his voice emitting through out the entire ship. "Report to the center, General Pepper is here to state a new mission." His voice was robotic, which was to be expected for after all he was a robot.

Like always, the team came running from wherever they were. First to come sprinting in was Fox McCloud; the teams leader. He's very excellent in combat and wise with his ways. Next to arrive is Slippy Toad; The team Mechanic. Slippy often 'slips' up. Though he's intelligent, he's always getting himself into trouble. Next to run in was Falco Lombardi: Ace Pilot. The bronze of the team and the fastest, known for his rebellious attitude, but don't misjudge him, he's loyal to his team. And last but not least, the beautiful Krystal; The team telepath. Good with her thoughts and knows how to handle her gun.

Peppy the rabbit, who was already there, nodded his head and the holograph flickered. "What is it, Pepper?" Fox was the first to speak.

"Out on planet Laurinya, there had been an invasion of aparaoids."

"But didn't we defeat them and their Queen?" Fox cut him off, a little surprised at the information he had just heard.

"Yes." Pepper replied. "But it seems we forgot one infected planet."

Slippy gasped, being first to complain. "Aww! After all that work?"

"Eh, shut it frog boy. You didn't do much anyway. Let the General continue." Falco cut in, shooting glares like lasers at Slippy.

General Pepper cleared his throat, getting the teams attention once more. "A team of Falcon fighters had already taken care of the situation." The team seemed confused. "Then why did you call us?" Krystal tilted her head as she spoke, just as confused at the others.

"Because one member of the team had gone missing. It is unknown if the team-mate has been killed, though it is known if he or she is injured. The team had to escape fast and they had no time to rescue their unconscious friend-" Falco interrupted. "What kinda team are they?" His face showed hints of aggravation. "Leaving a team member half dead on the ground 'cause-" .."That's enough Falco." Krystal spoke up, "Let us hear the rest of the mission." Falco only grunted and folded his arms across his chest.

"As I was saying. It's up to you, team Star Fox, to find and rescue this person."

"But how will we begin to find this person?" Slippy questioned. "That's where I come in." Krystal added. "I can sense her distress." Fox gave a good look at Krystal. Her beauty attracted him and the fact that she was of his species made it even better. He knew there was an attraction between them, and so did she. But they did not date. Fox looked away and smiled to himself, "Finally. A mission to get my thoughts on." He though to himself.

"That's all I have to say. Good luck." The General saluted and his holograph faded out.

"Falco." Fox turned to Falco. "You are needed most in this mission. This person is of your species and you would be better to relate with him or her." Fox finished. "Yeah, Yeah. I gotchya." Falco responded, waving his hands in a circular motion. "Let's just get this show on the road."

"Everyone, get to the arwings!" Peppy shouted as they all raced off to their ships.

The countdown sounded and they all jumped into their arwings and zoomed off.

&

The team arrived at the plant, Slippy's arwing somewhat damaged from his reckless piloting. "Krystal, do you sense anything?" Falco asked. "Yes, to the right n ear that giant aparoid carcass." Krystal informed, speeding up. The team reached the desired location and landed.

"Okay team. Split up. Falco, Slippy, walk around the right side of the aparoid. Krystal and I will take the left. We'll meet up wherever we end." Fox instructed. Krystal nodded, "Yes. I sense her presence around the area of this dead aparoid."

"Woah, wait. Leavin' me with toad breathe? I might have to get you later Fox." Falco grunted, glaring in Slippy's direction. It was obvious the too didn't like each other so much. "I'm not so happy either, but deal with it." Slippy retorted. Falco only huffed and began the walk. "I'm gonna go find this guy while you all are busy yappin'." Fox shook is head and smirked. "Come along Krystal."

Slippy jumped and shouted, "wait for me!" as he ran after Falco.

Falco sped up whenever he felt Slippy getting closer to him.

That's about it. I don't feel like typing up anymore. Kehh.  
Sorry for the short chapter.. But I hope you liked it. .;

**R&R.**


End file.
